Отвага и верность
Доступность Этот квест доступен сразу после того, как Давид дает распоряжение отправиться в Элизион, следуя основному сюжету. Должен быть выполнен до битвы при Гнезде орлов, пока Эмма все еще присутствует в вашей команде! Подробности квеста Вы можете найти Эмму в таверне, впрочем она предпочтет общаться с вами в Городском сквере, поэтому вы перенесетесь именно туда. Прежде чем она успеет объяснить, в чем собственно дело, вас прервет солдат с докладом о большой твари в Руинах Робелии. Разумеется она согласится взяться за это задание и попросит вас помочь. Если примете квест, вас перенесут в Руины замка Робелии. Следуйте прямо, пока не начнется короткий ролик и вы получите доступ к верхнему ярусу Руин (Коридорный уровень). Взберитесь по лестнице, поговорите с солдатом и найдите вход в центре карты. На Центральном уровне продвигайтесь к большому помещению в южной части. Здесь вас вовлекут в бой с Боевым отрядом Третьего комитета (включающим Гиганта и одного митра) и его сопровождением (два Чернокрыла). Чернокрылы используют Проклятие на первом ходу, поэтому будьте готовы, что кто-то погибнет рано или поздно. Бой закончится сразу после победы над Боевым отрядом. После очередного ролика вас перенесут обратно в Городской сквер Атлума и отдадут вашу награду. Только ПК: Если Эмма не состоит в активном отряде, то присоединится к бою как независимый союзный отряд. Награда * 1,500g * Мано Салия * доступ к Коридорному уровню и второй части Центрального уровня в Руинах замка Робелии * одно из условий открытия Секретов Луизы Диалоги At Warriors Honor: : Emma: "Rush... do you have a moment? ... Sorry, let's not talk here." She takes us to the town square (so much the better place for secrets?): : Emma: "I had the urge to come here, but... Of course, she's not back yet. Rush, I wanted to ask you, if..." : Wounded Athlumnian Soldier: "Lady Emma!" (Precisely the reason why town square was a bad idea.) : Emma: "What is it?" : Wounded Athlumnian Soldier: "S-sir! In the Robelia Ruins- A huge monster- A-a giant! A giant appeared! It seemed like it was under somebody's control... It went straight to attack the Athlum soldiers!" : Emma: "Understood. I'll leave at once. I'm sure you heard that. We can continue our previous talk after I take care of this. Actually, Rush, will you help me check this out?" :: Rush: "Uhh... Umm... Huh..." (Eloquent, are we?) :: Emma: "There's no time for dilly-dallying! Come back when you've made a decision." : or: :: Rush: "As if you could stop me!" :: Emma: "Good, I appreciate it. Let's hurry to the Robelia Ruins." If the quest had been suspended at any time: : Emma: "It seems that a monster has appeared in the ruins of Robelia Castle. I shall be heading out to get it under control... Rush, will you come along?" :: Rush: "Uhh... Err... You see..." :: Emma: "We don't have time for this, Rush. Stop acting like a child and make a decision." : or: :: Rush: "Yeah, I'll help!" :: Emma: "Good. I appreciate it. Let's hurry to the Robelia Ruins." In the castle we're greeted by watchful soldier: : Wounded Athlumnian Soldier: "Lady Emma! Over here! The giant is in the hall further into the ruins. To get there you have to take the secret passage on the second floor. You can take this ladder up to the second floor. If you go through this door, you'll eventually make it to the hall the giant is hiding out in. Lady Emma- Before you go, one more thing... The giant was way too much for us, so we scattered... But one of the men didn't make it. We tried to go find him - we heard yelling and sounds of a struggle, but never saw him at all. I hope he's all right..." It takes some walking to encounter a giant... : Emma: "So, you're the one behind all this... Surrender your weapons at once, unless you wish for me to take them by force." : Soldier In Black: "Oho! If it isn't the ever lovely and genial General Honeywell. Lively, aren't you, with all your demands... Well, I have a demand of you as well. Return to Athlum and open the front gate. That will make it a lot easier for us to walk right in and take over. Just a tip: instead of wasting your lives and my time trying to resist us, it would be most prudent if you left the ruins right now." : Emma: "What are you hiding?" : Soldier In Black: "Hiding? Oh no, my dear Lady. I believe I have something that belongs to you..." : Badly Wounded Athlumnian Soldier: "L-Lady Emma..." : Soldier In Black: "Now you understand, don't you? Go home, General." : Emma: "... No." : Soldier In Black: "Oho? Are you sure you want to do that? If you don't do as I say, I'm afraid I cannot guarantee the... shall we say, physical integrity of this poor boy. I hope my meaning is clear." : Emma: "Crystal. You're under the illusion that I'd allow scum like you to do as you please. I am the soldier of Athlum. No matter the cost, I'll never do anything to endanger her. Protecting Athlum is my sworn duty." : Soldier In Black: "Oh! What a revoltingly loyal statement. But I fear your words are only worth the paper they're written on. I wonder if your tone will change once this boy is dead. Do you really want his blood on your hands?" : Emma: "Hmph. I tire of your dramatics. Besides, I told you - soldiers of Athlum do not bow to threats!" Now we need to be a serious kickass and get rid of this guy. Well, we are and we do: : Emma: "That black-cloaked man... What did he really think he was going to do? We were able to stop him this time, but he still caught us off-guard. You're alright?" : Badly Wounded Athlumnian Soldier: "Yes, ma'am! I'm sorry for causing the trouble." : Emma: "It's nothing. Let's just be happy you're alright." : Wounded Athlumnian Soldier: "Lady Emma!" : Emma: "We're finished here. Make certain everyone receive the first aid they need, then let's get out of here." : Wounded Athlumnian Soldier: "Yes, ma'am!" And back to Athlum... : Emma: "You alright? That became more difficult than I'd expected. However, this sort of incident is increasingly common of late. Any time that you can lend us an extra blade is much appreciated. Then. If you'd allow me to go back to what we were talking about before we left... I had a favor to ask of you. Ahh, where to begin... Here - this plaza in front of the Valeria Heart - is a very... dear place for me. Quite a long time ago I saw off a traveler from this very spot. We promised to meet here when her travels were done. I don't know when she'll return, but I can't help but wait. I know that if I wait long enough, someday, she'll return... However with the increase in incidents outside of Athlum that need my attention, I can't very well spend all my time here. That brings me to what I wish to ask. If she returns and I cannot, will you be here to meet her? You'll know who I'm talking about at first sight. You may as well look forward to it. Here... payment in advance. Sorry for the trouble... I'm depending on you." Лог квеста Завершено: # I promised to help destroy the giant in the Robelia Ruins, but it looks like the Athlum army already took care of it. Выполнено: # Emma wants help destroying a giant in Robelia Ruins. Seems like someone's set it up especially so that it'll take out Athlumian soldiers... # We totally took out the giant. Too easy! Afterwards, Emma headed to the Valeria Heart. It looks like she's waiting for someone. Категория:Квесты